Battle of Endor (Heartless-Ewok War)
The Battle In Game Commanders Chipmunks and Chipettes and Heroes Alvin seville.jpg|Alvin Seville 375px-Simon 1990.jpg|Simon 423px-Theodore.jpg|Theodore 1244925633 1637 full.jpg|Britanny (Princess of Heart) 1244925651 9341 full.jpg|Eleanor 1244925675 8018 full.jpg|Jeanette G1Whirl boxart.jpg|Whirl Yoda.jpg|Yoda Optimus-prime-transformers-movie.jpg|Optimus Prime Arcee.jpg|Arcee Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Tron 2 jeff bridges-.jpg|Kevin Flynn Bitidle.png|BIT Namine.jpg|Namine (Hero/Villain) Clu.jpg|Clu (Killed By Prince Charming) Johnny5.jpg|Johnny 5 Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow The Hedgehog Villains Neometalsonic88.jpg|Neo Metal Sonic Queen Beryl by kir tat.jpg|Queen Beryl StarscreamsGhost Galvatron smoking.jpg|Galvatron 300px-ROTF Fallen headchop.jpg|The Fallen C wiseman.jpg|Wiseman Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog Disney Villain Gaston.gif|Gaston WNGT41j6.jpg|Maleficent Shrekthethird1.jpg|Prince Charming Xemnas.jpg|Xemnas MechXemnas.png|Xemnas (Mech Form) Hunchback038.jpg|Claude Frollo Mummra.jpg|Mumm-Ra 485px-Unicron-UltimateGuide.jpg|Unicron Cruella De Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath Mother Gothel.gif|Mother Gothel Combatants Ewoks Chirpa_(Cartoon).jpg|Ewok Chief Chirpa Asha.jpg|Princess Asha Kneesaa.jpg|Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Princess of Heart) Paploo_(Cartoon).jpg|Paploo Bozzie_scolding.jpg|Bozzie Logray2.jpg|Ewok Shaman Logray Deej_Warrick.jpg|Deej Warrick Shodu_(cartoon).jpg|Shodu Warrick FireHose.jpg|Weechee and Widdle Warrick Wicket.jpg|Wicket Wystri Warrick Winda_warrick.jpg|Winda Warrick Teebo.jpg|Teebo Malani_headshot.jpg|Malani Lumat ccg.jpg|Lumat Zephee.jpg|Zephee Latara_glamourshot.jpg|Latara Wiley.jpg|Wiley Nippett_cartoon.jpg|Nippet Salina.jpg|Salina Chirita.jpg|Chirita Chukha-trok.jpg|Chukha-Trok Kaink1.jpg|Ewok Priestess Kaink Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Jason_Lee_Scott.png|Jason Lee Scott Tommy_Oliver.png|Dr. Tommy Oliver Zack_Taylor.png|Zack Taylor Billy_Cranston.png|Billy Cranston Trini_Kwan.png|Trini Kwan Kimberly_Ann_Hart.png|Kimberly Ann Hart Heartless Pureblood Heartless Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Gigant_Shadow_render.png|Gigas Shadow MegaShadow.png|Mega-Shadow Darkball.png|Darkball Invisible.png|Invisible Orcus.png|Orcus Bit_Sniper.png|Bit Sniper Neoshadow_(KHII).png|Neoshadow Novashadow.png|Novashadow Gargoyle_Knight.png|Gargoyle Knight Gargoyle_Warrior.png|Gargoyle Warrior Emblem Heartless Soldier KH2.png|Soldier Stealth_Soldier_render.png|Stealth Soldier Deserter.png|Deserter Sergeant.png|Sergeant Commander.png|Commander Lieutenant Heartless.png|Lieutenant Soldier_(KHIIFM).png|Colonel Air_Soldier.png|Air Soldier Large_Body_(KHII).png|Large Body Red Nocturne.png|Red Norctune Blue_Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody Yellow_Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Green_Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Black_Ballade_render.png|Black Ballade Silver_Rock_render.png|Silver Rock Emerald_Blues.png|Emerald Blues Crimson_Jazz_KHII.png|Crimson Jazz Spring_Metal.png|Spring Metal ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango GreyCaprice.png|Grey Caprice StripedAria.png|Striped Aria SapphireElegy.png|Sapphire Egely PinkConcerto.png|Pink Concerto TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March Emerald_Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade Search_Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Grand_Ghost_render.png|Grand Ghost HoverGhost.png|Hover Ghost Carrier_Ghost.png|Carrier Ghost LivingPod.png|Living Pod Wyvern.png|Wyvern Final_Mix_Wyvern.png|Blue Wyvern Tailbunker.png|Tailbunker Avalanche.png|Avalanche Wavecrest.png|Wavecrest Phantomtail.png|Phantomtail Windstorm.png|Windstorm Dustflier.png|Dustflier Defender.png|Defender Wizard.png|Wizard AngelStar.png|Angel Star Magic Wing.png|Magic Wing Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo CrescendoFM.png|Loudmouth FlareNote.png|Flare Note BubbleBeat.png|Bubble Beat TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog RabidDogFM.png|Bad Dog SnapperDog.png|Snapper Dog Bully_Dog.png|Bully Dog CannonGun-khii.png|Cannon Gun CannonGunFM.png|Li'l Cannon ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight Surveillance_Robot.png|Surveillance Robot and Watcher Guardian.png|Guardian Destroyer.png|Destroyer Eradicator.png|Eradicator Red_Armor_render.png|Red Armor Sneak_Army.png|Snaek Army Behemoth.png|Behemoth Destroyed_Behemoth_Render.png|Destroyed Behemoth Arch_Behemoth.png|Arch Behemoth Gold Behemoth.png|Gold Behemoth Nobodies Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk Nobody-2.jpg|Dark Number1-XemnasSorcererNobody.jpg|Dark Sorcerer Number6-ZexionIllusionistNobody.jpg|Illusionist Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Bruiser.png|Bruiser Red-Hot_Chili.png|Red Hot Chili Blue_Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt Yellow_Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard Green_Acid_Vine.png|Green Acid Vine Unversedlogo.png|Crimson Ketchup Unversedlogo.png|White Sugar Monotracker.png|Monotracker Thorn_Bite.png|Thornbite Shoe_Gazer.png|Shoegazer Chest_Spider.png|Spiderchest Arch_Raven.png|Archraven Laser_Bunny.png|Hareraiser Shade_Jelly.png|Jellyshade Illimitable_Tank.png|Tank Toppler Medicine_Bottle.png|Vile Phial Sonic_Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster Vile_Face.png|Triple Wrecker Wild_Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser Mandrake.png|Mandrake Buckle_Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser Chrono_Twister.png|Chrono Twister Axe_Flapper.png|Axe Flapper Prize_Pot.png|Prize Pot Jelly_Ball.png|Blobmob Spring_Loady.png|Glidewinder Alien Unversed.png|Martian Quotes NEPHRITE: 'All Right, Get Movin'! Get us Outta--' ALVIN: 'They're Everywhere In Endor.' (Light Goes On) SIMON: 'Hey! Take the Lights off!' (Light Goes Off) CLU: 'Excuse me? Help us Outta Here I Will Be-- Hey Don't Close them Outta Here And I Crush You With--' PRINCE CHARMING: Avada Kedavra! (Clu Is Killed By Prince Charming) ALVIN: 'Oh No! They Murder all Ewok Troopers! We Have to Get Izrina Now!' (Alvin To Johnny 5) ALVIN: 'One The Signal Who Will activate The Signal!' SAILOR MOON: 'Oh My God... LOOK!' MALEFICENT: (kidnaps Queen Izrina) 'No escape, little flutter-glow. There will be a great thirst in the forest, almost as great as my thirst for vengeance. And you, Wistie queen, are my newest servant in my battle with Logray and his cursed Ewoks.' ALVIN: 'Izirinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!' YODA: 'Vanishing they are!' ALL HEROES: 'QUEEN IZIRINA!' ALVIN: 'No.' YODA: 'Too late we are.' SIMON: ''What shall we do?' '' SAILOR MOON: 'Look! Izirina is going to turn into a Heartless!' OPTIMUS PRIME: 'Maleficent will kill her with a spindle of a spinning wheel! We got to save her!' THEODORE: 'If we don't, she'll perish! What will we do?' JOHNNY 5: (imitating Dr. McCoy): 'She'll be dead, Jim.' CHARMY BEE: 'They Would Be Murdered everything, alvin. Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Events Category:War Category:Prophecy Category:Heartless Category:Conflicts on Endor Category:Evil plot